Reversed Roles
by Surely-Can't-Win
Summary: What if the roles were reversed? What if Tori and Beck where the in-love couple and Jade was the new kid at Hollywood Arts? Jade-centric. Bori.
1. Pilot

Title: Reversed Roles

Summary: What if the roles were reversed? What if Tori and Beck where the in-love couple and Jade was the new kid at Hollywood Arts? Jade-centric. Bori. (Basically, it's Victorious if Jade and Tori switched places. They'll keep their personalities, Jade being jealous and Tori being cheery)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Pilot<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed. Today was my first day at Hollywood Arts, my stupid new school. I had to transfer because I got expelled from my old school, North Ridge. So what if I threatened to stab a few kids at my school. It's not like I was actually going to do it. Maybe.<p>

I was looking around my first class, acting with Sikopath. (Or maybe it was it Sikowuts?) The class was mostly filled with nerds and losers. Although, one particular boy did catch my eyes. He was tall with olive skin and long, jet-black hair. His black eyes twinkled when he smiled.

I was tempted to talk to him, until another girl walked in. She had olive skin as well, but instead had brown hair and eyes. She walked up to him and kissed him a little too enthusiastically. I could hear them exchange a faint "I love you" and "I've missed you".

Disgusted, I turned around and sat in the farthest seat. But for some reason, I just couldn't take my eyes off the boy.

Seconds later, the Sikowuts guy finally came in. Honestly, he looked like a hobo. He had torn, dirty clothes, no shoes, and unruly hair. He came in drinking from coconuts, claiming they give him "visions" or something.

"All right class, lets introduce our new student, Jade," He smiled, extending an arm in my direction. "So, do you know anything about improv?"

With all eyes on me, I panicked "Uh, sure?" I tried to play off being indifferent, but it came out more like a question.

"Good. Would you mind going some ABC improv, then?"

"Sure" I sighed, finally coming off indifferent.

He smiled. "Let's go then. Beck, Tori, Andre. Go up with the new kid."

To my surprise, the boy and his girlfriend came up to the stage, as well as some kid with dreads. After we quickly exchanged formalities, they explained ABC improv to me. It was fairly easy.

"Alright, lets start. Andre, o!"

"Ow Beck, why did you punch me in the eye?" he exclaimed, holding a hand to his eye.

"Perhaps it was because you were picking on the new kid, Jade!" Beck countered, shoving me in front of him.

I said the first thing that came to my mind "Uh, Quiet. I think someone's phone is ringing"

"Right, it's my phone. Sorry" said the Tori chick.

"So, Andre. Why were you picking on Jade?" Beck questioned

"Tulips is what she smells like. I'm very allergic to them," Andre said, pinching his nose.

"Unfortunate for you" Beck sighed. "It must be tough"

"Thanks it-" Andre started but Sikopath interrupted him.

"Sit down, Andre. Wrong letter!" he exclaimed very animatedly. "Tori, letter v!"

"Err, very nice to meet you new girl. Where are you from?" She asked, smiling.

I glared "Where I'm from is none for your business!" Tori jumped back from my reaction. I couldn't help but be jealous of her. She had the looks, the boy... Ah, the boy. "I, uh, came from North Ridge" I said, realizing I was a bit out of line.

"Xtremely nice to meet you" Beck hesitantly smiled "Uh, Tori, did you hear about the great news?"

"Yes, the one about you getting the part in the play?" She smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Zombies are my favorite role to play..." he trailed off with a slight smiled. "Jade, what kind of role do you like to play?"

"Aliens...?" I offered with a shrug. The class laughed at me. "Ohhhh, uh. How did you two meet?" I asked, making conversation.

"Bout' two years ago we met at the beach" Tori said, getting a distant look in her eyes. "And we've been in love ever since"

"Cool...?" I sighed. Crap, I'm running out of things to say.

"Definitely." He grinned at me. "On our first date, she threw up on my dinner. It was awful!" he laughed along with the rest of the class.

Tori grew bright red "Beeeeck!" she wined, hiding her face in her hands. Embarrassed, she ran out of the room.

"Well, Tori is out... I guess. New girl, letter e!"

"Everything turned out all right, yes?" I asked half-heartedly.

Beck chuckled "Fantastic, actually. Despite ending up having food poisoning and vomiting all night, Tori was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen."

"Good" I smiled, my heart scilently breaking "You two seem very happy with each other."

Suddenly, a chime of ringing rang through the room. "Alright class, see you tomorrow. Remember to look both ways before crossing the street!" Sikopath said, gathering all his coconuts.

What a weirdo. I watched Beck leave, most likely to find his girlfriend. There was just something about him that made my heart stings tug. I left without saying a word, a smile on my face. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>AN: How did I do? Good? Bad? Suggestions? Review please? :)<p> 


	2. Stage Fighting

**AN: Sorry for the extremely late update. I had a bad case of writer's block and I had to force myself to finish it. (So please excuse any bad spelling, grammar, and crappy plot) Also, I had a lot of people asking me if this story was Bori or Bade. It will be a definite Bori story (haha, that rhymed!) with a dash of Jade liking Beck. ****Unfortunately for my writer's block, I most likely ****will do my own spin of Jade Dumps Beck and that will be the end of this story. After I finish that chapter you guys are more than welcome to finish it if you'd like. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Stage Fighting<p>

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, I've gotten to know the weirdo in my class. Although I wouldn't call them "friends", they're the only ones that put up with my antics and accept me for who I am. There is Robbie, the creepy puppet kid. Cat, a bipolar girl who is most likely ADD. Andre, some loser who thinks he's funny. Tori, aka little miss perfect and popular. Like I said, it's unfortunate.<p>

Beck, on the other hand was witty and charming. His smile made your whole day better. He's the kind of guy who everyone loves. Including me, despite the fact that he has a girlfriend. Gross.

I was walking into the Black Box Theater for my next class when I saw some guy punching the crap out of Beck. "What the- Hey man, get away from him!" I yelled, kicking him in the testicles. My plan worked and he dropped like a rock, clutching his junk.

"Woah, Jade! Calm down, we were only stage fighting." Beck explained, running a hand through his hair. "The guy you just kicked was my old stage fighting teacher!"

I looked down at the floor, hiding my now red face. _Well, crap_.

By now, kids were swarming in. They started gossiping and whispering, wondering what happened. "What happened in here?" the teacher asked, pushing the students away.

"I, uh-"

"Jade saw Russ 'beating me up' and sorta took matters into her own hands." Beck interjected "It was purely good intentions."

For the rest of class Russ squirmed on the floor, I hid my face, and the teacher assigned stage-fighting partners. Guess whom I got? If you guessed Vega, ding ding ding, you win a prize! _Joy_.

* * *

><p>"Good job Andre! Tori and Jade, it's your turn."<p>

We both got up and went to the stage. Tori put on her wig and grabbed her prop cane. I put on a beanie and an old sweatshirt. "Alright guys, the safe word is 'butternut'." Russ explained, making air quotations.

I stood behind Vega, getting ready for our scene. "Ready?" the teacher called out. "Action!"

"Oh, I certainly enjoyed the bingo. Although, I do miss Bob Hope." (**AN: I have no idea what she said here, so...**) she said sadly, causing the class to laugh.

I ran behind her, gripping her shoulders lightly "Give me your money!" I said in my mugger voice.

"What?" her character freaked out.

I pretended to looked around "I ain't playin', give me your money and your watch!"

Her character started to grin creepily "Wouldn't you rather this?" She asked, fake swinging the cane to "hit me".

I "fell" to the floor and grabbed my eye "Butternut!" Everyone started to swarm around me "Butternut!"

"Woah, Jade! What's wrong?" Tori asked, "I didn't even hit you!"

On the inside, I chuckled._ That's the point_. "Ow, you hit for real! Ow!" Now, Beck will hate you.

"Tori, what the hell?" Beck yelled. He came over to see if I was okay as he glared at Vega. I started leaning on him, wanting to really sell it.

"Tori Vega, go to the principles office, you're suspended!" The teacher bellowed.

* * *

><p>"For further punishment, you have to clean this place up. The middle schoolers did a play here last night and it ended in a food fight. You can't leave here until it's all cleaned up." Lane said, leaving Vega in the Black Box Theater.<p>

She silently started scrapping the food off the walls and into a small bucket. I walked up to her and she turned around. We looked at each other in a moment, saying nothing.

"I don't get it." I finally said, breaking the silence.

She shrugged "What?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked, "You almost got expelled, yet you didn't rat me out. Why is that?"

"You obviously hate for some reason and I don't know why." She said sternly. With another sigh she turned back around and continued working. "I just didn't want to make things worse."

Stupid guilt. I walked over to the nearby table and grabbed another bucket and scrapper. I sat next to Vega and helped her clean the walls. "I don't hate you, ya know." _I hate that you're dating Beck_, but I can't tell her that.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. We spent another 10 minutes cleaning food off the wall, until the security guard fell asleep. We quickly dashed out before he could wake up or someone caught us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:(I swear this will be the last!) Yay for a crappy ending, WOO! Please review :)<strong>

**Can you guys help me with my writer's block? Why should Tori break up with Beck in my next chapter? (Don't worry, they get back togeather at the end...) Should it be:  
>a.)She thinks he is having a relationship with JadeAlyssa Vaughn/Cat/another character?**

**b.)He forgot her birthday/anniversary?**

**or c.)Other (explain)**


End file.
